Cheating?
by Meeandyou
Summary: Jace and Clary are going out for breakfast, but where is Jace? One shot, Clary and Jace fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**I only made some small changes in this story, so if you have read it before you dont need to read it again.**

**My first story on FF! and its on English. That's huge for me, because im 14 years old and from Norway. Jace and Clary fluff! I just love them !**

**Hope you like it !**

**I do not own anything, Cassandra Clare does !**

"Jace! Jace!" Clary yelled.

She had been waiting outside his room for 20 minutes. "You better have a good reason for keep me waiting. You do remember we were going to Taki`s for breakfast, right?"

He still didn't come out. Now Clary started getting mad. He had put a locking rune on his door. Clary pulled out her steel and started drawing a complicated opening rune on his door. It started to glow as soon as she was done, and she smiled to herself. He should have known that not a single rune could keep her outside.

Clary opened the door and stuck her head inside, but it was empty. She stepped inside the too clean room, not a single t-shirt on the floor!, and locked around but no Jace.

From the bathroom she could hear low moaning and grunts. She knew those sounds! It was the same sounds as Jace made every time when a kiss between them got more than just a kiss. The sounds when they deepened the kiss, when he pulled her too him.

Clary could feel the sadness come to her. Did he have someone else in there? Was he already tired of her? It didn't come to her as a surprise; he could have anyone he wanted. Someone much prettier and sexyer than her. He could get a girl that was as good as him. She felt her chest get heavy and her heart break.

But she also got angry. Hadn't Jace told her he would never look at other girls? That he loved her? With this anger inside her, she opened the door to the bathroom and went right in. When she saw him she went speechless.

There, right in front of her eyes, were Jace, shirtless. Her eyes want from his bare foots and up to his hair. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to laugh and she couldn't stop. Jace was standing in front of the mirror, with now pink and glittery hair, a fake tan and glitter makeup all over his face. He was pulling his hair, letting out low grunts and mounds.

When he saw her, the blood rushed to his face and it went all red. It wasn't often you saw the handsome and cool Jace Lightwood blush.

"I think Magnus got you back for feeding Chairman Meow with his glitter" Clary said between her laughter.

He glared at her but came to her and laid his hands around her waist. "He is so getting back for this" he said angry. He leaned down and kissed her.

Clary felt bad for thinking he had cheated on her. She tried to hide it but he knew her to well and saw it her face.

"What is the problem?" he said, suddenly serious.

"Nothing" she answered, too quickly to seem true.

He raised one eyebrow at her. She blushed a little.

" i…. I heard you moan and grunt in the way you do when we… you know" she looked away from his now confused face. "And I thought you found someone else" she said fast. "Something that don't surprise me, since you are you and I am just…" she didn't get to finish, he had pushed his lips against hers.

He bit a little on her under lip. " what have I told you?" he asked her. They stared deep inside each other's eyes.

"I love you, you're the only girl for me. I can't live without you" he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again, hard. Suddenly she started to smile.

"I can't take you seriously with all this glitter" she said, pulling a little in his hair.

"Then, do you want to come with me to take a shower? It's so boring alone" he said with a dirty smile on his face.

She nodded, and started taking off her clothes. "I liked you better the way you were" she told him. "If this doesn't come off, I am going to punch him." He smiled even wider.

"I like it when you say things like that" He said, pulling her to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but I was thinking about writing a sequel….. What do you guys think? Should I write a sequel where Jace gets his revenge? And if I do, do you have any ideas for what the revenge should be?**

**So just leave a review, and tell me what you think! It don't need to be long, just a yes or no ;)**

**Love me**


End file.
